LEGO: Battles
4850307 LEGO: Battles is a LEGO strategy video game released in 2009. The game was only available for the Nintendo DS. It was produced by TT Games and Hellbent Games. The game focused on three of LEGO's main product lines: Castle, Pirates and Space. In the game, you could play through six storylines. Also, you could use many different characters. Details In the game, you could use different units. The most powerful one, the Hero unit, can unleash special attacks. It also has the ability to repair buildings. Your Builders can build and repair many different structures. They also can harvest bricks, which are used to create the buildings. Your other units can battle against your opponents. Your buildings let you do different things, such as create units, store bricks, fire at enemies and more. Towers can shoot down your opponents. Mines automatically mine bricks from the ground. Keeps let you build Builders and the Hero unit. The game also included many cutscenes throughout the game, which showed the story of the levels. Factions Knights Characters * Archer * Builder * Dwarf * Dwarf King * Guardsman * Highlander (Unbuildable) * King * Knight *Queen Weapons/Vehicles/Creatures * Ballista * Catapult * King's Dragon * Transport Ship * Dwarf Glider Pirates Characters * Captain Brickbeard * Builder * Gunman * Horseman * Islander * King Kahuka * Lady Pirate * Monkey {Unbuildable) * Oarsman * Shark Vehicles/Creatures * Barracuda * Battleship * Brickbeard's Bounty * Transport Ship * Tiki Golem Astronauts Characters *Astro Commander (Unbuildable) *Biff *Builder *Commando *Gemma *Gripley *Robot (Unbuildable) *Space Police Captain *Space Police *Trooper Vehicles * Claw Tank * Starfighter * Starship 1 * Transport Ship * Space Police Cruiser Wizard Characters * Evil Wizard * Evil Sorceress * Builder * Skeleton * Crossbowman * Skeleknight * Troll * Troll King Weapons/Vehicles/Creatures * Siege Tower * Giant Troll * Wizard's Dragon * Transport Ship * Troll Blimp Imperial Soldiers Characters * Governor Broadside * Camilla * Builder * Imperial Swordsman * Rifleman * Cavalry * Ninja Master * Ninja Vehicles * Clipper * Battleship * Flagship * Transport Ship * Ninja Flying Ship Aliens Characters * Alien Commander * Alien Queen * Builder * Laser Trooper * Grav Runner * Drone * Space Criminal * Space Criminal Leader Vehicles * Alien Attack Ship * Alien Strike Ship * Alien Assault Ship * Alien Transport Ship * Space Criminal Hotrod Buildings * Crater Base * Hatchery * Harvester * Well Cap * Breading Pit * Creation Pit * Spire * Wall * Bridge Extra Characters The following characters are unlocked by collecting all the minikits in a story: * The Forestman for Knights. * The Sheriff for Pirates. * The Classic Space Astronaut for Astronauts. * A Ghost for the Skeletons. * The Conquistador for the Imperials. * Agent Chase for the aliens. * Santa is unlocked by playing the game on Christmas day. LEGO.com Description ''Get ready for battle! LEGO Castle, Pirates and Space join together on the battlefield in a fun, “create, build and battle” game for Nintendo DS™. *''Pirates, Space and Castle join together on the battlefield!'' *''Play through 6 distinct storylines to create your base, buildings, team and then deploy your troops for battle!'' *Play through campaign mode to customize your army and master your military skills! *''Take on multiplayer mode to compete in a variety of games with your friends!'' *''Use the Hero unit to cast special attacks on the battlefield!'' *''Complete the missions and mix and match units from 90 levels to create the ultimate LEGO fighting force!'' *''Choose single-player or wireless multi-player mode for 2-3 players!'' *''Rated E for everyone with Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief.'' Gallery large_legobattles_space.jpg Lego-battles-005.jpg Lego-battles-001.jpg 185px-Builder_space.png Videos See Also *LEGO: Battles/Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Mars Mission Category:Space Police III Category:Classic Space Category:2009